


Liminal

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [93]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 09:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Salazar Slytherin didn’t mean to appear in Hermione Granger’s bed, but after the first time it happened he began working to make it permanent.





	Liminal

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Written for Hermione's Haven FB group's Hermione's Personal Library Drabble Competition 2019, Round 1! Thanks to the admins of that group for always running fests and competitions. They are a ton of work and you should go check out the rest of the works in this collection.**
> 
> **If you liked this or hated it, please let me know about it in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

_2002_

“No, please!” Hermione muttered in her sleep, tossing her. Her back arched as her dream self was tortured.

“Shhh, I’ve got you, love,” he murmured. He hadn’t meant to end up here, and the words coming out of his mouth were decidedly foreign-sounding to him, but they must have meant something to the witch. She turned to him, her eyes bleary with tears and buried her face into his naked chest. Salazar cringed hearing her loud sobs, wondering what had happened to her.

* * *

_2005_

Hermione stormed from the flat she shared with Ron. She was through with him and if she had to live at the Leaky Cauldron until she found a new flat, well she would. Reporters be damned. She was done catering to Ron. Done catering to everyone. It was time for Hermione Granger to be free.

When she woke in the middle of the night, she thought it was a dream.

“I’m here, love,” a husky, male voice murmured into her ear. Hermione shivered at the sound of it. The warm hand that traveled beneath her sleep shirt and along the skin of her abdomen felt sinfully delightful.

Hermione reached for her wand and flicking it to set the lamps to light, she gasped. She scrambled out of bed and away from the dark-haired man who was naked in her bed.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Salazar Slytherin, at your service,” he bowed his head.

“Salazar Slytherin has been dead for a thousand years. Whoever you are, it isn’t him.”

He winked at her. “I assure you I am him. I am experimenting with time-travel, and yet somehow get continuously drawn to you, witch.”

“What?” Hermione’s jaw dropped just as he began to fade from view. “The fuck was that about?”

She resolved to do some research in the morning. One thing was certain, he was definitely _not_ a ghost. He had been entirely too warm and solid.

* * *

_2006_

Hermione held back her tears as she hurried through the atrium. It was for the best really, she loathed that job. She swiped the tears and dropped the box holding her belongings in the process.

“Let me help,” a deep voice said. Hermione closed her eyes, she knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

“What are you doing here?”

Salazar Slytherin bent to pick up her belongings and shoved them into the box. He stood, holding the box and quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Didn’t we discuss this last time? Where to?”

Hermione narrowed her eyes and directed him toward the fireplace. Was Floo travel invented a thousand years ago? She felt like it was something she had known at one time, but now the answer was eluding her. Dropping a handful of Floo powder at her feet she tugged Salazar into the fireplace with her and shouted her flat address.

“That’s quite fascinating. How does it work?” Salazar asked as they stumbled into her sitting room.

“We need to have a serious talk. I can’t have a thousand-year-old dead guy show up every time something goes wrong in my life.”

Salazar shrugged. “I can’t help when I appear…” he trailed off as he started to fade, “or when I’ll leave again,” he said as he disappeared.

* * *

_2010_

Hermione grunted and closed her eyes, her labor pains were overwhelming, but she knew she could do this. She _had_ to do this. She groaned loudly as another contraction hit. Why had she decided to do this on her own again?

She gasped and held her rock-hard stomach as she tried to call for a Healer but she couldn’t get the words out before another painful contraction ripped through her stomach.

“Merlin, are you alright?” Salazar’s voice was welcomed for once.

“Call a Healer,” Hermione grunted as the urge to push began. Darting out of the room, Salazar shouted down the hallway before hurrying back to where Hermione was crouched on the hospital bed. He gripped her hand and pushed at just the right spot on her back that made the pains feel marginally better.

Hours later, Hermione awoke to a soft melody and was surprised to see Salazar still in her hospital room.

“That’s beautiful,” Hermione murmured.

“You’re awake,” Salazar brightened and crossed the room in a few strides, depositing Rose into Hermione’s arms. “She’s beautiful. You did well.”

“Thank you for being here,” Hermione replied, grasping his hand in thanks. He faded from view and for the first time, Hermione wished he would stay.

* * *

_2013_

“ROSE!” Hermione shouted, frantically looking for her child. She had turned her back for a moment and her daughter vanished. Hurrying through the crowd, and pushing past people, she looked everywhere for her daughter’s curly-brown head. “ROSE!”

“Hermione!” Relief swamped her as she recognized Salazar’s voice. Turning on the spot she ran to where the dark-haired man was standing, holding Rose’s hand. Hermione dropped to her knees and pulled her daughter close.

“Merlin, thank you, Sal,” Hermione muttered, catching his eye. He grinned and Hermione allowed him to help her to her feet.

“She’s beautiful, your daughter, much like her mother.”

Hermione blushed at his compliment and ducked her head. “Think you’ll stay around for a bit?”

“I’ve been working on the formula,” he replied. “I’m hoping to stay for a few days.”

Hermione beat back the hope that tried to unfurl at his words. As ridiculous as it sounded, she had come to miss him.

“Well, we shouldn’t waste it,” she said brightly. “Have you ever been to a zoo?”

“What’s a zoo?”

* * *

_2021_

Twenty years and the formula still wasn’t right, not for time-traveling, but it was perfect for ensuring he stayed in the future with his witch.

“Sal!” Rose shouted, waving him over.

“Sal,” Hermione nodded. “Everything is going well, why are you here?”

“For you, witch,” Sal replied, snaking his arm around her waist, Hermione leaned her head against his chest. Everything finally felt right. He felt settled. He knew his fellow Founders wouldn’t miss him.

**Fin.**


End file.
